


Easy as Breathing

by JRscribbles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Breathing, Eddie Brock/Venom - Freeform, Eddie has an alien up his ass, Eddie is a big baby who doesn't like being told he's doing shit wrong, M/M, Sassy Venom, Venom Symbiote - Freeform, a little bit of body horror???, at least not yet, but like not in that way, it's Venom c'mon there's gonna be body horror, mood, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRscribbles/pseuds/JRscribbles
Summary: Venom teaches Eddie how to breathe... properly. Short and sweet.





	Easy as Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this lemme know and I'll try and do some more with these two.

Eddie inhales. His lungs inflate slowly and exhale faster as the air rushes out of him. Somewhere around his navel, Eddie can feel Venom swirling like the first cup of black coffee in the morning.   
  
**_You’re not breathing right._** Venom complains, the voice in the forefront of his mind again.   
  
Eddie felt mild irritation flare up but he huffed and shoved the feeling down, not doubting Venom had taken notice of the flash of emotion. The symbiote always noticed things like that.   
  
“How the fuck am I not breathing right? I’ve been doing it my whole life. I think I know how to breathe.” His voice wasn’t upset, terser like a child upset at being told they’re wrong.   
  
Venom pushed just behind a spot somewhat below Eddie’s bellybutton, making a visible indentation in the skin. **_From here. Inhale with your stomach. You’ll draw in more oxygen that way, idiot._**   
  
It didn’t seem like sound logic to Eddie. A couple of the videos on meditation he’d seen said to breathe with his belly but he’d figured it’d been crap when he couldn’t do it properly. Even when lying down. Something about Venom’s tone was convincing, however, and so Eddie rolled his shoulders and settled better into his bed sheets.   
  
“Alright then, Mister Alien Who Knows Probably Less About The Human Body Than Me, teach me,” Eddie replied in a condescending, but playful sort of tone.  
  
Venom spread over Eddie’s stomach and chest to better use the muscles there, keeping his chest flat while he let Eddie do the actual breathing. The symbiote pulled the air in deeper down through Eddie’s belly to increase the amount of oxygen the human took into his body. He inhaled until his stomach literally couldn’t press out further and then Venom let him exhale, but slower so the release of the air was controlled. Not rapid exhalation of a held in breath like Eddie had been doing for the past twenty minutes while trying to meditate.   
  
“Oh…” Eddie breathed softly after Venom had shown him which muscles specifically to use and now it was like Eddie’s brain could really wrap around the idea. He inhaled again, doing his best to try what Venom had done and the symbiote gave a pleased purr in the back of Eddie’s mind.  
  
 ** _That’s it. Better. You’ve increased your oxygen intake. That’s much better for us._** Venom continued to purr somewhere in the back of Eddie’s mind but the rush of more oxygen was too nice for Eddie to really care what was going on.  
  
“You just love to be right-” Eddie accuses and there’s a soft noise in the back of his mind where Venom usually resides and another poke just behind his belly button as he inhales again.   
  
**_That’s because I’m always right._**   
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Easy as Breathing [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258418) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
